A typical web conference involves sharing content among multiple conference participants. In particular, the conference participants are able to watch visual content (e.g., webcam video of each conference participant, etc.), as well as share audio content (e.g., ask questions and inject comments) to form a collaborative exchange even though the conference participants may be scattered among remote geographical locations.
To form such a web conference, each conference participant connects a respective computerized device (e.g., a desktop computer, an electronic tablet, a smart phone, etc.) to a central web conference server over a computer network. The central web conference server then conveys a view from the camera of each conference participant's computerized device to the computerized devices of the other conference participants. Additionally, the central web conference server shares audio among the computerized devices of the conference participants.